


i will find you.

by Caryl4eve



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caryl4eve/pseuds/Caryl4eve
Summary: As Daryl laid kneed in front of Negan, his thoughts where on Carol. Carol had left her family behind thinking they all deserved better than her, especially Daryl. will these two ever see each other again, if so can they heal together and admit their feelings for each other.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story please be nice. I have gone over this story again to fix some mistakes i made before, but nothing has been changed. please review and let me what you think. Trigger warning has mentions of violence. 
> 
> happy reading :)
> 
> I don't own the walking dead or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

As Daryl keened in front of Negan, listening and watching him walk around with his bat in his hand saying he was going to beat the hell out of one of them. Daryl couldn't help think of how he and his family got to this point, he knew that going after Negan had been a bad idea but it had to been done as they need the hilltops help with supplies especially for Maggie who was pregnant. And when Maggie and carol got kidnapped even more of Negan's man had died.

As Daryl's thought went to carol he suddenly had all of these images going for his mind, every moment he had spent with carol, how happy he was to see her after terminus. He knew that since getting to Alexandra he Carol had drifted apart a bit, and he hated it but didn't know how to help her as she had pushed him away, he thought that if he gave her time and space she would come to him when she was ready to talk about what she was going though. As he kneed there with all these images going through his mind he suddenly realized that he was in love with her. He couldn't understand why it had took so long to realize it, he knew that he cared for her and that they had shared a connection as carol was the only person that he had felt comfortable with. Than as he realized he loved her he suddenly realized that he might never get the chance to tell her or see her again and that would always be the one thing he would regret the most.

As he looked around at his family and friends he found comfort in the fact that she was not there to go through this, she safe back at home, he might never see her again but at least he knew she was safe away from all of this. Suddenly he heard Negan say if any one moves cut the other boys eye out and feed to it his dad, when he heard this he look up to see Negan stand in front of Maggie with his bat in the air. All the air left Daryl's body he couldn't believe what he was seeing, this guy was going to kill Maggie a woman who was pregnant, Daryl wanted to say something to stop it, but he suddenly remembered Negan's words and he know he couldn't let anything happen to Carl. Daryl had never felt so powerless in his life; all he could do was watch as Negan bought the bat down onto Maggie's head. Daryl closed his eyes because he couldn't bear to look, but the sound of the bat hitting Maggie's head again and again, along with cries of Glenn he knew that he would never be able to get that sound or image out his head for as long as he lived.

This Negan guy was so sick and twisted how could he kill a pregnant woman. Suddenly Daryl couldn't take any more and without thinking he tried to move but the pain in his shoulder and the loss of blood from where he was shot meant he couldn't move very fast. Gritting his teeth Daryl slowing tried to get up, as he was moving he saw Negan standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing."

Daryl found his voice. "You're really sick Negan that woman was pregnant and when I find the strength to get up of this floor I'm going to kill you."

"Oh really" Negan said laughing "what makes you think you're even getting of this floor maybe I should just kill you next."

Daryl didn't have any fright left in him, so he looked at Negan waiting while saying to himself, Carol I love you.

But Negan just stood there laughing at him. "Think I have something in mind for you Dwight come here and take this asshole away lock him up."

Daryl felt himself bring pull up of the ground and dragged away, he took one least look around him, he could see Glenn crying and calling Maggie's name over and over, he could see Rick who looked so lost and devastated, but the last thing he saw was what was left of Maggie before he was push back into the van and into darkness. But the image of Maggie stayed with him, he didn't think he would ever get that image out of his head. Daryl could feel his eyes closing and his head getting dizzy from the blood loss.

Blood hell what are doing sitting here you need to find a way to help the others after all this is all on you, if you hadn't gone after Dwight this wouldn't have happened.

But Daryl didn't have anything left in him to even try to move, he was emotional and physically drained as he eyes closed the last thing Daryl saw before darkness took over was Maggie's face.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As carol jerked awake she a very deep gut feeling that something was very wrong. She opened her eyes and took a look around the room she had been staying in for 3 weeks, wondering why she was getting the bad feeling everything look ok. Carol took a deep breath trying to settle the feeling and thought back to how she got here in the first place.

3 weeks ago her and Morgan where bought here to the kingdom which was run by some guy who called himself king Ezekiel, she was there because Morgan had saved her life after she was shot twice by some guy when she was trying to get away from Alexandra, she remember how lost she felt and all she wanted to do was give up, as she was finding it hard to cope with the fact that you had to kill to save the ones you loved and carol really didn't have it in her any more to keeping killing, so she did the only thing she thought she could do and that was to leave her family behind. Carol knew she had been struggling with it all ever snice she had to kill Lizzie. She had never told anyone about that, not even Daryl. As she thought of Daryl she got a sharp pain in her chest. She knew that her and Daryl had always shared a deep connection but lately they had drifted apart a bit and she knew that it was her that pushed him away because she didn't want him to see the pain she was in and she also felt like she was changing him a bit as well, that's why she left because she couldn't do that to him as she cared to much about him. Since the 3 weeks she had been here she had been in this bed recovering from her wounds and with Morgan's and kind Ezekiel help she was slowing healing and was starting to see that leaving might have been a bad idea because see missed her family so much especially Daryl.

Carol pushed all thoughts of Daryl a side as she made her way out of bed and got dressed, but she just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was very wrong, the feeling was getting worse and pain in chest got tighter, her mind went to her family and Daryl and just knew that something was wrong with them.

I have to get to them, even if they don't want to see me I need to know they are ok.

With her mind made up she went downstairs to find Morgan.

Morgan saw carol come down stairs "morning carol are you ok?"

Carol just look at him for a moment trying to get herself to calm down a bit. "No Morgan I'm not we need to get back home as I have a bad feeling that something has happened."

Morgan looked at her and could see that her face and gone white and she was shaking. "ok clam down I will speak to king Ezekiel about as leaving, just stay here a minute and clam down."

Carol looked at him she knew she had to calm down but couldn't help it. "Morgan we really need to leave now."

Morgan made his way to the door. "we will leave carol I promise I have been talking to you now for a while about going back, just take a couple of deep breaths and I will be back in minute."

Carol gave Morgan a nod and watched as he walked out the door.

He right I really do need to calm down there not been anything wrong, maybe you just feeling guilt about leaving them.

Even as see though the words she knew that it wasn't just that, there was something really wrong. She walked into kitchen and got herself a glass of water trying to calm down as she waited for Morgan to come back.

Daryl slowing open his eyes and took a look around letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Negan and his men and kept him in this van for the last 3 weeks even snice he killed Maggie. Just thinking Maggie had Daryl feel sick he still couldn't believe she was dead. As Daryl eyes got use to the darkness he slowing tried to sit up, but his body was hurting so much, Negan's man had been torturing him every day for the least three weeks every part of Daryl's body was in pain and at times he had thought about giving up as he was so drained and didn't have anything left him. But every time he thought of giving up an image of carol come to his mind, just thinking about her was the only thing that got him though the pain as Negan's men had tried to break him, they might have broken his body to the point he could barely move, but his heart and mind they couldn't break as thoughts of carol is what kept him going. He hoped that she was ok and safe and not trying to do anything stupid to save him.

That woman has a bad habit of saving your ass.

He knew no matter how much he wished she would stay away because he wanted her safe. There was a small that part of him that couldn't wait for the day he could see her again and he hope he could so he could tell how he felt about her. Daryl had never been comfortable with letting other people in, but with carol she had slowing got to him, it was like she was part of him. He cared for all of his family as they had all been through so much together already. Daryl could feel the darkness slowing come back and need to close eyes again was strong, with one last though of carol he said to himself

please stay safe.

Carol and Morgan had left the kingdom a few hours ago and where making their way back to Alexandra, the bad feeling carol had still wouldn't go away but now it was fear and guilt that was getting to her, she looked at Morgan.

"Morgan what if they don't want me back what if they hate me for leaving them."

Morgan turned to look at her, "don't be silly they are your family I told you before that rick and came with me to try and find you they will be happy to see you and glad to know that you are ok."

"But it's been 3 weeks Morgan I guess I just feel guilty about it."

As Morgan took carols words in he looked at her again. "carol I know it's been 3 weeks but you have nothing to feel guilty about you was going for a hard time, I know you haven't told me everything but if you just know let them now you were feeling they will understand they are your family and they will just want to help you though it, if your feeling is right about something happing they will glad to have your help."

Carol though about what Morgan was saying she know deep down her family will want to help her and she knew that she should of said something to them before especially to Daryl she knew that he had probably took her leaving the hardest especially after they found each other again after terminus and he had already stop her leaving before, but she also knew that he was the reason she left in first place because she thought she was changing him and she couldn't do that to him, it was Daryl that she worried about the most because she though he might not be able to forgive her for leaving.

A few hours later the pulled up outside of Alexandra gates. Morgan stop the car and look at carol he could see how worried she looked about going in there. "Carol everything will be ok, they will be happy to see you I promise you, now come on let's go."

They got out of car and Morgan walked up to gates. "Hey guys let us please,"

the gates opened and they saw Sasha standing on the other side. "Oh my god carol your back come on in."

Carol and Morgan walked through the gates and waited for Sasha as she closed the gates, once the gates where closed she gave carol a hug. "I'm so glad you are back everyone is going to be so happy to see you."

Carol hug Sasha back "thank you Sasha where is everyone.?"

Sasha let go of carol and stood back to look her "they over at ricks come on I know rick will be happy to see you."

As Sasha started to walk away carol couldn't stop thinking that there was something wrong as she looked so sad when she spoke about rick, carol and Morgan looked at each other both wondering what was wrong. As they started walking over to ricks house, carol saw the door open and carl step outside as he walked down the steps he looked up and saw Sasha, Morgan and carol. Carol saw carl looking at her and froze she didn't know want to aspect, then all of a suddenly carl started running to her he though his arms around her. Carol was shocked as she held onto carl hugging him.

"carol where have you been, we have been so worried about you."

Carol let go of carl and looked at him. "I'm so sorry carl but I'm ok and I'm back now, where is your dad?"

"He is inside and will be so happy to see come on."

As carl started walking away Morgan look at carol. "see I told you it will be ok."

When they got to ricks house carl run in called for rick "dad carol is here."

As carol walked for the door she saw rick standing there looking at her, all the colour left rick's face as he saw carol, he just couldn't believe she was here and he was worried about how he was going to tell about everything that had happen.

Carol saw all the colour leave ricks face and she started to worry." Rick I'm really sorry for leaving and…"

But her words where cut off as rick was suddenly hugging her, "carol clam down there really is no need to be sorry I'm just so happy to see you, we have missed you so much."

Carol was shocked but happy. "I missed you too rick how is everyone?"

Rick let go of carol and moved back a bit to look at her. "Carol so much has happened and it's not good."

Carol looked at rick and all the colour left his face, she knew all along that was something was wrong, but still hoped it was in her head, but nothing would have prepared her for what rick was about to tell her.

Rick looked at carol trying to calm himself down before he told her. "Carol I'm really sorry but Maggie and Glenn are dead."

As carol let ricks words soak in she started crying. "no not Maggie and Glenn what happen Maggie was pregnant?"

Rick took carols hands and looked at her. "Carol I need you to calm down while I tell you this. It was Negan he had us all lined up, he killed Maggie first by smashing her head in with a bat and he didn't even care that she was pregnant. He killed Glenn second just because the guy was so heartbroken that he run to Maggie's body without think. After Negan had killed Glenn he just looked at the rest of us and said I thought I told you all not to move and the next person that does will get the same."

Carol couldn't believe what rick was telling her, her poor family had been going through all of this without her and she felt so guilt. "Rick I'm sorry it's all my fault if you hadn't come after me they would so be here."

Rick couldn't not believe carol though it was on her. "Carol it wasn't your fault we were out there because we were trying to Maggie to the hilltop because she wasn't feeling very well, so please stop feeling guilty if anything I'm glad you weren't here to see it."

Carol knew what rick was saying but it didn't make her feel any better about it. "I'm still sorry rick." Just than carol thought about Daryl and how hard he must be taking it especially after Beth's death, she knew he still blamed himself for it that even know there wasn't anything he could have done, but to have to see Maggie get killed knowing was pregnant, carol knew Daryl must be going through a hard time with it and see knew she had to see him, she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down and looked rick in the face. "Rick where is Daryl?"

Rick looked at carol as she asked about Daryl this was the part he was dreading the most as he knew how close carol and Daryl was, he really didn't know what to tell, how was he going to tell her that Negan had taken Daryl and was keeping him a prisoner to get rick and the others to work for him.

Carol was still looking at rick waiting for him to tell her where Daryl was. "Rick where is Daryl?" She saw all the colour leave ricks face and carol fell to the floor her chest hurting and dreaded that rick was going to tell her that Daryl was dead. "please no please tell he is not dead rick."

Rick saw carol fall to the floor and dropped down in front of her and took her face in his hands so she was looking at him, he could see tears felling from her eyes and her body shaking rick spoke softly to carol trying to get her to understand. "Carol I promise you Daryl is not dead, but Negan does have him and we don't know where, all we know is that Negan is using Daryl to get us to work for him, I'm so sorry carol."

Carol took a couple of deep breaths and let ricks words soak in Daryl wasn't dead, thank god, but he was in trouble as Negan had him and was doing god knows what to him. Carol than knew that the bad feeling she was having was because Daryl was in trouble. As she looked at rick she knew that she was going to do everything in her power to bring Daryl back home safe. "Rick we have to help him, he needs us."

As rick looked at carol he suddenly understood, she loves him. He always knew that carol and Daryl were close but now looking at her with tears falling down her face looking so lost and frightened, he remembers seeing the same look on Daryl faces 3 weeks ago when they are all kneeing on the ground. He wonders if the two them realized just how much they both cared about each other. "Carol I promise you we will get Daryl back."

He didn't know how they was going to do, but he knew looking at carol that she was never going to give up until Daryl was safe.


	3. chapter 3

It had been a week since carol found out about Maggie and Glenn she still couldn't believe that they were both dead, they had so much to look forward to they even had a baby on the way, now it was all gone in just a few minutes. Carol knew that was how life was now, how it had always been really, but it didn't it make it any easier. After everything they had already gone thought, carol was starting think that they might never get a chance to have a normal life again, there they could all take a breath and try to make a life for themselves.  
losing Maggie and Glenn had hurt, it was learning about Daryl that hurt the most and carol couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about that.

Rick saw carol sitting there on the steps outside of their house, he could see how lost and hurt she looked but he could also see that she looked guilty as well, rick gave is head a shake saying to himself.

It doesn't matter how many times I have told her that she has nothing to feel guilty about, she still does, there was nothing she could have done.

Rick walked up to carol and took a seat next to her, he turned to looked her. "Carol will you stop feeling guilty I have told you there is nothing you could have done and it is not your fault."  
Carol look up at rick's face and couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Rick I feeling guilty because all I think about is how we can get Daryl back, and I know I shouldn't because we have loads of other things to do and I know everyone is still hurting over Maggie and Glenn."

As rick took carols hands in his and look at her. "Carol you have nothing to feel guilty about, you have every right to be worried about Daryl and how to get him back."

Rick hope that they would be able to find Daryl and get him back safely, he was very worried about how carol would cope if something happened to Daryl, he knew that carol was one of the strongest person here, she had already lost so much, her daughter, the two girls and even a part of herself along the way, but she was still fighting. But rick knew that by looking at carol that if they lost Daryl it would destroy her and he didn't think she would be able to come back from that.

A couple of hours later everyone was gathered around at ricks, rick was dividing people into two groups. Ricks group which include carol, Morgan, Abraham, Tara, Aaron and carl where going to the kingdom to meet king Ezekiel because carol and Morgan thought that he might be the best person to help them go up against Negan when they found out there he was. The other group where going to stay behind in Alexandria in case Negan showed up for the weekly supplies they had to give him.

Rick took a look around at everyone. "you all know where you stand the ones coming with me be ready to leave in a couple in hours, the rest you that are staying there keep your heads straight and don't leave the gates and if Negan does show up and asks where the rest of us are, tell him we went out to find some more supplies and should be back in a few days."

Daryl was slowing waking up, as he opened his eyes letting them adjust to the darkness, he took a quick mental count of his injuries, he knew that his body was slowing starting to heal. He hadn't seen Negan or any of men all week, the only person he had seen was Negan's wife as she brought him some food and water and tried to attend to some of his injuries, but Daryl would never let her get close enough for that, he hated physical contact had done all his life, he never let anyone get close to him, carol was the one that Daryl could accept contact from and even than is was limited. The only time he had been really close to carol was after terminus when he saw her walking towards them, Daryl couldn't stop himself from running to her, hugging and hold her so close, he remembers not wanting to let her go in case she wasn't real. Daryl was starting to wondering why he hadn't seen anyone all week.  
What are they up to.

Several hours later Rick's group had arrived at the kingdom, they decided that Morgan and carol where the best people to talk to king Ezekiel, so rick the others were waiting for them in the dinner area.  
King Ezekiel was listening to Morgan and carol talking about Negan and how they need his help. He had no problems helping them as he hated Negan and he knew he had the perfect plan to get this sorted as he had a guy on the inside had done for a while now. He decided to share his plan with Morgan and carol as he like them both had done since the first time he met them a few weeks ago.

"Ok guys I have something to tell, that I think you will like, I have a guy on the inside that will be willing to help us take down Negan, he will even be able to tell us where they are now so you can get your friend back."

For the first time since carol had heard about all of this, she suddenly felt a bit of hope, they could get Daryl back and take down Negan with king Ezekiel help and his inside man. "King Ezekiel that is great news, thank you for your help."

"you don't need to thank me carol, I'm happy to help, I have been looking for ways to take Negan down for a while now which is way I have an inside man. You two go back to your friends, get some food and rest, my man will be there in a few hours."

A few hours later carol and the others were sitting in the dinner area waiting for king Ezekiel and his inside man to show up. Carol heard the door open and she saw king Ezekiel and someone else make their way over to them.

"Thank you everyone for agreeing to meet me there, I would like you all to meet my man Dwight"


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

No one knew what to say, they all just looked at king Ezekiel and Dwight, carol was the first one to speak up. She got up and walked right up Dwight.

"hell no, there is no way we working with you, you were the one the killed Denise and shot Daryl, how can we trust you, you're probably just trying to set us all up so you take us to Negan"

Dwight knew he had to calm this woman down and try to get her to trust him, he knew that was going to be hard because she was looking at him like she wanted to kill him. Dwight take a few steps back and look her in the face.

"I'm really sorry for killing Denise and shooting Daryl but it was the only way to get Negan to trust me, I had to do what he wanted because he has my wife, but you can trust me, I want him out of the way the same as you."

Carol couldn't just stand there and listen to him trying to defend himself, he killed Denise and shot Daryl no way she was having that. Before anyone had a chance to understand what was happing, carol had taken her knife out and was lunging for Dwight. Dwight manged to get out of carols way but she was still coming for him.

"I really had no choice, I'm sorry for hurting you friends, but you have to understand that Negan was going to hurt my wife if I didn't do what he wanted."

Carol stop and looked at Dwight. "I don't have to understand anything, I don't trust you and I will kill you."

Rick knew he had to do something, he could understand where carol was coming from, but he also knew that if they had hope of getting Daryl back they had to work with him, didn't mean they had to trust him. He walked up to carol and put his hand on her arm, turned her towards him so he could look at her, he need to her clam her down.

"carol please I know how you are feeling, but I think Dwight is the best chance we might have at getting Daryl back, and king Ezekiel seems to trust him."

A part of carol knew that rick was talking sense "I still don't trust him rick."

Rick didn't trust him either. "carol he don't have to trust him, but we should listen to want he has to say."

Carol calmed down a bit and put her knife away. "ok rick whatever you say, but one wrong move from him and I will kill him."

King Ezekiel who had listened to all this, decided it was time he said something, he wasn't going to have people fighting in his place.

"all of you clam down I will not have fighting here, this is my place and you will all respect that, I get why you are all angry, but you can trust Dwight he has been my inside man for a while, what he says about his wife is true, he came to me a while ago asking for help to get her back, I know he has hurt your friends, but it was because he had to keep his wife alive. And Dwight you must understand that these people are going to feel a bit hurt and angry with you. Now if everyone would just clam down and take a seat and listen to what man has to say."

Carol looked and rick who gave her a quick nod before he went to take a seat, she looked at king Ezekiel and Dwight. "king Ezekiel I'm sorry for my behaviour, I will respect you and your place, I'm just glad to have your help, but Dwight I don't trust you, and if anything, happens to any more of my friends I will kill you and no one will be able to stop me."

Carol didn't wait for a reply from either of them, she just turned around and went to take a seat next rick. "ok Dwight I'm listening."

With everyone seated Dwight looked at them. "first I will apologise to you all again, I know you don't trust me and you have every reason not to, but I promise you I really didn't want to hurt anyone, all I wanted was to keep my wife alive. I plan a have to help you get your friend back, I know where Negan keeps him and first thing tomorrow morning I will help you get him back."

"ok what have we got to do?" carol asked.

Dwight looked at carol and said. "you will all come with me tomorrow, I will show you way in and show you where your friend is, but I will need you help to get pasted Negan's men, you might need to kill a few and I need you all to promise me that you will help me get my wife."

Carol and rick looked at each other quickly before rick spoke up. "we have no problems killing any of them, and we will help you get your wife back, but if I see for one minute you are setting us up, I will let carol here kill you no problem at all."

"fair enough, now I have to get back before Negan notices I have gone I will meet you all back in here in the morning." Said Dwight before to turned around and walked out the door.

"thank you for your help king Ezekiel and for letting us stay." Said rick.

"no worries rick, if any of you need anything else please let know."

Carol suddenly got idea into her head that might be able to help them, she just hope that king Ezekiel will agree to it, she look up at him "king Ezekiel I have idea and I think it will work, could I please borrow Sylvia for tomorrow."

King Ezekiel though about it before he answered her. "I let you borrow her, but only if I can come with you so I know she is safe, what do you need her for anywhere carol?"

Carol couldn't believe he had agreed to this, she was a bit worried after she was talking about taking a tiger with them. "thank you king Ezekiel that means a lot and I have no problems with coming with us, all I want to do really is be able to Sylvia with me when we go in, I don't plan on using her for anything really apart from to scare them all a bit."

Few hours later everyone was in their rooms that king Ezekiel had giving to them for the night, rick and carol where the only ones still up talking in carols room.

"carol I still think you crazy taking a tiger with us, I mean it's a tiger." Rick said.

Carol looked at rick and laughed. "I know it's crazy rick, but think about it no one has seen a tiger still the turn, and I think it might scare they all bit, into giving us Daryl back, don't get me wrong I have no problem with us fighting and killing him, but we both know that Negan has to many men for us to take out, we can't do it by ourselves we need the others back home, before we can make a move to take me him down."

" what you say does makes sense carol, we go in and get Daryl and go back home and talk to the others, but if anything happens I want you and Daryl to get away and find some place safe, don't go to Alexandra for a few days until things clam down, I know you and Daryl will be safe together, I trust you both to look out for each, you don't need to worry about the rest of us we will be fine, just make sure the two of you get away somewhere safe."

Carol understood what rick was saying, she knew that things could go wrong and they didn't know what shape Daryl was going to be in when they found him. "rick I promise you, if things go wrong me and Daryl will find somewhere safe for a few days, but please stay safe yourself."

Rick gave carol a quick hug, before he made his way towards the door. don't worry about me carol, I will be ok, now get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow, we going to Daryl back."

"ok night rick see you tomorrow"

"night carol" with that rick was gone leaving carol alone with her thoughts. She hope everything was going to go alright tomorrow, she got into bed and said to herself before she fall asleep.

Stay safe Daryl, I'm coming for you tomorrow.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Daryl eyes snapped open, when he felt someone put their arms around him, trying to pull him up. He looked up into the face of one of Negan's man,

"get your hands off me" Daryl growled.

"we aint got all day, Negan wants to see you."

Daryl growled at that man, while trying to get free. "I don't care what he wants, get of me."

The man didn't listen to Daryl, he just pulled him up and push him out of the van and forced him onto the ground. Daryl knew he didn't have a lot of strength in him, so he just kneeled on the ground looking into the eyes of Negan. "well now I have your attention Daryl we can begin." Negan laughed.

"what you want from now Negan." Daryl growled. Negan just laughed before he answered. "I've told you before want I want, I want you to work for me."

Not this again Daryl though.

"I've told you before Negan I 'aint working for you.

Negan looked at Daryl and laughed as he bought his bat up in the air and pointed it Daryl's face. "well then I think I might just kill you instead, that what you want."

Daryl just looked straight at Negan and said. "do it than if you're going to, cuz I will never work for you." Daryl let himself have one last thought of carol, saying in his mind. I sorry and I love you, while he waited for Negan.

Negan looked at Daryl, laughed and said." ok than"

he brought his arm back ready to hit Daryl on the head. But before he got the chance, he heard a gunshot and someone calling his name. he stepped back from Daryl to look around and saw a woman standing a few feet from him holding a lead which was attached to a tiger. "who are you? And what gives you the right to come in here."

"my name is carol and you have my friend." She answered calmly while point the gun at Negan's face.

Daryl thought he was dreaming when he heard her voice, but as he looked over he could see carol standing there pointing a gun a Negan with a tiger standing next to her.

What the hell does she think she is doing here, and what's she doing with a fucking a tiger. Daryl thought to himself.

He tried to calm himself down and look away because he didn't want Negan to see the look on his face, when he saw her, but it was too late as Negan had already back around to look at him and then again at carol before he said to Daryl.

"it's her isn't it she the reason I couldn't break you, well I be dammed."

Daryl didn't answer him, he couldn't, he still trying process what was happening. Negan didn't need an answer it was written all over Daryl's face. "well this is an interesting turn of events, looks like I have two for one." Laughed Negan.

"Don't you dare touch her." Daryl growled.

Carol was listening to both Negan and Daryl talk, getting more and more angry, she still had her gun pointed at Negan.

"Negan I don't think you're in the position to threaten either of us, I'm the one with the gun." Carol shouted.

Negan turned his attention back to carol, looked at her and laughed. "well lady what do you think you're going to, you might have your gun and a fucking tiger, but take a look around you my men and everywhere, so I don't think you position to say anything."

Carol took a look around while keeping her gun pointed at Negan. When she looked back at Negan she smiled than stated laughing.

Daryl was shocked and thinking to himself. What the hell, what she laughing about.

Negan look at this woman who was laughing at him. "what you find so funny woman." He asked her.

Carol stop laughing look straight at Negan, before calmly answering him. "well Negan the thing is maybe you should have a look around, as they are my men not yours, did you really think I was alone?"

Negan took a look around and couldn't believe his eyes. God dammed he thought the woman was speaking the truth.

Daryl looked around at the same time, he could see rick and his other friends.

Negan turned back to look at carol and said. "well it looks like you came prepared, what is it you want?"

"what I want Negan is for you to let my friend go." Carol answered

Negan laughed at her. "you think I'm just going to hand him over to you, just because you have a gun, some friends and a tiger? I could still kill him before you can even blink."

"you take one step towards him Negan and I shot you." Carol shouted

"oh really" Negan said

"Negan you don't scare me one bit, you have no idea who you are messing with, now I want my friend back and you can't stop me." Carol said as she took a step closer to them.

Carol carried on walking until she was standing right in front of Negan. "step aside Negan no one has to get hurt all I want is my friend and then we will leave."

Negan couldn't believe how clam this woman was, he took a look around him, he could see her people, but he could also see his people slowing making their way over.

"going on than take him, but you won't get very far." Negan laughed.

With her gun still pointing at Negan she drops down onto the floor and looks at Daryl. "are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine, what you're doing here" Daryl asks her while looking into her eyes.

"saving your ass again by the looks of it" carol chuckles.

"so I see, we really must stop doing that." Daryl laughs.

"I agree, now come on let's get you up and out of here." Carol says to him as she puts her free arm around him and helps him up. Once they are both up, she looks at Negan with her gun still pointed at him and says. "we be going now."

Negan just laughs and says "I don't think so" as gunshots are heard.

Rick, Dwight and king Ezekiel who have been watching from a distance, make their ways towards Daryl, carol and Negan when the gunshots start.

"carol go get Daryl out of here." Ricks shouts

Carol and Daryl both look at each other than back at rick. "what about you, the others and the tiger?" carol asks.

"don't worry I've got her." King Ezekiel says, as he walks over to where carol left her.

"don't worry about us carol, remember what I told you?" rick says

" yeah ok, stay safe rick we will see you soon." Carol answers.

She looks at Daryl "come we have to go" she tells him. Daryl answers her by giving her a quick nod.

"see you soon" Negan laughs at them. Carol looks at him, lowers her gun points it at Negan's knee and fires. "yeah real soon, you can count on that." Carol says calmly.

As Negan drops to the ground holding his knee, carol and Daryl quickly make their out of the place and into the woods. They can still hear the shouting and the gunshots as they go.


	6. chapter 6

Carol and Daryl had been running through the woods now for a few hours, they were both tried. Carol saw a cabin behind some trees, she hopes the cabin was clear so they could both rest up for the night. they both stop and carol turned to Daryl and said. "wait here a minute while I go and check it out." "ok" Daryl answered.

Carol left Daryl next to tree while she went to check out the cabin, as she got close to the cabin she took her knife out in case there was any walkers, she walked up to door and open it, she waited a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she made her way through the cabin. She walked through the small lounge and the kitchen. She saw a door to right, with her knife in one hand she opened the door, there was one walker inside, carol quickly made her way to walker and suck her knife into the middle of the walkers head and give a good turn, she kicked the walker and released her knife at the same time, the walker went down. Carol took a quick look around the room and saw it was a bedroom, she made her way out of the room to go and check the other door on the left, the room was a bathroom and was clear, there was no more walkers in the cabin. Carol had found a couple of candles and some matches, she lit the candles and place them around the lounge and went back outside to get Daryl.

She found Daryl by the tree. "all clear we can rest up here for the night" she told him.

"sounds good" Daryl said.

Once they were inside, carol closed the door and turned around and gave Daryl a big hug, they held onto each other for a bit, either one wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry I left and wasn't there" carol whisper into Daryl's ear.

Daryl was holding carol not wanting to let her go, when he heard her whisper into ear, as he took her words in he thought to himself. Want does she mean, she left!

Daryl pulled away and looked carol in the eyes. "what do you mean you left?"

Carol took a step back, but kept her eyes on Daryl.

"what do you mean you left carol" Daryl growled. But as he said the words he knew what she meant she had left, Daryl was angry he had stop her from leaving before and couldn't believe she tried again.

"so the minute my back is turned you left, what is wrong with you? Why do you keep leaving?" Daryl shouted.

Carol knew he was going to be angry with her, and she knew that she had to tell him the truth about why she left, she took another step back to put some distance between them, carol kept her eyes on Daryl's eyes, she took a deep breath and said "I left because I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep killing, I thought I couldn't love anymore because it meant I had to kill for you all, so I thought it was best for you all if I left."

"best for us, or best for you?" Daryl growled at her

"best for you, because I thought I was changing you into a monster like me." Carol told him.

Daryl looked at carol thinking what the hell does she mean, she is not a monster. he took a step towards her and calmly said. "why do you think you are a monster?"

Carol looked at Daryl and started crying.

As Daryl saw carol crying he went up to her and pulled her into a hug. "please tell me what is wrong"

With Daryl's arms around her, she let herself cry into his neck.

They stayed like that for a while, Daryl holding carol and rubbing his hand up and down her back, while she cried. When she started calmly down a bit she whispered in Daryl ear. "I had to kill lizzie"

Daryl took his arms from her back, so he could push her back a bit to look into eyes. He always knew something bad had happened with girls and he was glad that she was opening up to him about it.  
"why did you kill her?" Daryl softly said

"she killed mika and was going to kill Judith because she wanted them to turn, she thought the walkers where her friends, there was something wrong with her, me and Tyreese knew she couldn't be around Judith or anyone any more, Tyreese couldn't do it so he stayed with Judith, while I took lizzie down into the garden to look at the flowers, I told her to keep looking at the flowers and I shot her in the back of head." Carol told Daryl with tears running down her face.

Daryl felt sick as he listened to everything carol was telling him, he knew she had to do it to protect Judith, but he also knew that she loved them girls like her own, first she lost Sophia and then the girls, suddenly Daryl understood why she thought she had to leave, but he still need her to know how much to meant to him and that he couldn't lose her again.  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through that and I'm glad you have told me, I wish you told me before so I could have helped you, you don't need to leave you belong here with your family, I really can't lose you again carol."

Carol looked at Daryl shocked as that was the first time she had heard him say her name. "I'm sorry Daryl I just didn't know how to tell you, what's why I push you away when we got to Alexandra." Carol whispered.

"it's my fault I should not have let you pulled away." Daryl said.

They stood there for a minute both looking into each other eyes.  
Daryl looked into carols eyes and took a deep breath before he told her what he wanted to say.  
"when I was kneeing in front of Negan and I thought I was going to die, it was you I was thinking about, all I could see was every moment I had with you, and I thought I was never going to see you again, I love you carol." Daryl whispered.


End file.
